Birthday Aspirations
by AmazonVampire
Summary: A OneShot to accompany main story line "The Moonlit Bride". Altered persona of Yui in main chapters. Rated M for language, violence, blood, and sexual scenarios.


Leaves were blowing along the ground as Yui tried to sweep them up. The quick wispy breezes were nipping at her ankles through her black leggings that she wore to keep herself warm. Sporting a mid-thigh length skirt that moved with the gusts of the wind that passed around her body. Moving her right hand up, a finger twirling a sliver of hair around her ear as she looked up at the nearly bare trees. It was October and fall was coming to an end. Closing her eyes as another breeze swept across her skin, taking a deep breath of the crisp air to tantalize her awoken senses. Licking her lips to taste the earth that stuck to her skin. Gripping the broom tightly with her left hand and moving her right hand back down to her torso to grasp her cardigan as she relished in the idea that Shu's birthday would be celebrated later that evening.

Smiling to herself at the sensations she was experiencing, her eyes slowly opened to greet the dimming light. Her golden orbs gazing upon the reds and oranges falling from the branches above her as her body grew more excited with the anticipation of seeing Shu again. He had been gone on business as Demon Lord, and her presence wasn't required this time around. Yui enjoyed the opportunity of dressing up and being shown off by Shu and then the ensuing foreplay that came after. Smiling larger to herself, her body remembering his tantalizing touch, giving her goosebumps nearly every time.

Sighing at the fact that sweeping the leaves seemed futile with the wind blowing as it was, picking up the broom and heading back inside. Kicking her shoes off nearest the door while putting her petite feet into some slippers nearby. Gripping her cardigan closer, it was still cold in the house. The mansion was often feeling like it had a draft running through it, she remembered to wear several layers. Stepping into the kitchen and starting a fire in the nearby fireplace. Picking up a nearby poker and poking the logs a bit to make sure they were shifted properly into place to warm up the kitchen. Remembering that they would likely be eating in the dining hall later, Yui stepped into the dining room and started the fireplace there as well.

Walking back into the kitchen, twirling herself a few times in front of the warm fire, she began preparations to make dinner and Shu's birthday cake. Moving the smooth but cold glass bowl in her hand as she stirred with her other, her mind began to wander back to Shu. Blushing to herself as she continued to mix the batter, her hands growing weak on the bowl and mixing utensil while she remembered his lips biting her fingertips at their last dinner. Stopping her movements, her right hand moving up to her face, her fingers slipping into her mouth and her canines grazing her skin. It wasn't him, but the sensation alone made her body quiver with excitement. Yui had something special for Shu, something that he had asked her about before she had chosen him. Knowing that he would undoubtedly enjoy what she wanted to present him with, she was still shy about wearing it. Even trying it on at the store made Yui blush like an apple.

Finishing the batter, pouring it into the pans, setting the cakes in the oven and finally setting the time. It was getting late, and Yui knew he would be home soon. She had just enough time for a shower and to put it on before he got home. The cake would be ready after her shower, allowing her just enough time to frost it and set it on the table. Quickly going upstairs and taking a shower in the room they both shared, Yui stepped out only to feel the bite of the cold air against her skin. Immediately getting goose bumps, briskly walking to her wardrobe and slipping on the present she wanted to show Shu.

The light blue material was soft to the touch, just holding it in her hand made Yui nervous. Always wearing her modest attire, a thong was outside of her norm. Remembering Shu's curiosity as to when he peeked up her skirt that day in the church, inquiring why it wasn't something more revealing. Dropping her towel from her body and slipping her right leg into the first hole. Adjusting her body weight, balancing and hopping slightly on her right leg to get her left leg in. Smiling at herself at how ridiculous she looked in the mirror bouncing around to put something on that was hardly there to begin with. Pulling it up her body, it slid neatly into her folds along the insides of her thighs and up her backside. The sensation was electing a positive response from her desires that were building. Adjusting her body in the material before starting to lace up the front, carefully pulling the drawstrings in and out of the lacing holes that ran along the front of it. Doing her best to keep her golden curls from being tangled as she pulled the material left and right.

Reaching to her chair to pick up her stockings to then sit on her chair to put them on. Sliding each one carefully up her leg and straightening them out. Standing up and finally putting on the bra that matched the light blue material of her lower adornment. Blushing at her reflection in the mirror, remembering just how embarrassed she was to be wearing something like this in the first place.

She could only hope that he liked it.

Rubbing the towel over her hair and setting it aside, anxiety started to build within the pit of her stomach. Glancing at the time, she needed to head down and frost the cake first before finishing the rest of her clothes and hair. Slipping her robe over her lingerie and putting some fresh slippers on, Yui descended the stairs and began preparations for frosting Shu's birthday cake. Spending several moments running the cold knife over the coating and smoothing the edges of the round cake to give it a flat surface. Yui picked up a nearby bag of frosting she had set aside to write a birthday message on the top of the cake, "Happy Birthday!" Decorating the edges with yellow roses. Spinning the cake a final time, satisfied with its appearance and bringing it into the dining hall. Turning around to head back to the room only to be greeted by Shu standing in the doorway between the dining room and the hallway leading to the room where the rest of her clothes lay.

Yui's blood leapt around her body with excitement at the sight before her. Her body was quivering in anticipation of the way Shu would feel against her body. She had been without his presence for far too long.

"Shu-uu," her voice cracked.

Leaning against the door frame, Shu knew instantly where Yui was inside the house by the emanation of her sweet scent. Her disheveled hair adding to her appearance that she had likely just gotten out of a shower. His eyes were trailing, her golden eyes catching his attention. Undoubtedly one of his favorite features about his bride, the last female progenitor, often stopping passerby's to gawk at her features. A thin smile was spreading across his face as his eyes ventured further down beyond the fluffy robe that she wore. Light blue stockings were worn under her attire, his curiosity piquing at why she would be wearing something like that if still wearing the robe.

"Is that for me?", motioning towards the cake.

Smiling stupidly to herself, as if she had been caught red-handed by Shu doing something wrong. Heat was rising to her cheeks as she replied, "Yes! Happy Birthday!" Already forgetting the state of her appearance. Walking up to Shu to greet him home, wrapping her hands around his shoulders and stepping up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

Leaning forward a bit so Yui could reach him, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist and indulging himself in the haze that saturated the room. Pulling her closer as their lips were intertwined, his tongue slipping into her mouth while pulling her closer. The sensations causing her smell to grow stronger; knowing that she was growing more excited by the minute, it fueled Shu's interest to tantalize her further. Finishing their kiss, his gaze turning down towards Yui, "Can I have some?" As Yui turned around to begin serving the cake, Shu licked his lips as he could taste the sweetness on Yui's lips. Likely sampling her creation before it was presented; a flavor that reminded him of his favorite food group, specifically one that she provided. He wanted to sink his fangs into her and slake his lust for her blood, but for now, the cake would suffice.

Yui was serving up a slice of cake and putting it on a plate in front of Shu, getting ready to slice herself a piece, Shu's voice breaking her thought process. "Feed it to me," He requested.

Remembering the dinners at the Sakamaki manor, it wasn't much different there either when he and his brothers had dinner together. Often Yui wasn't permitted to sit in her chair but instead Shu was insistent that she sit on his lap. Indulging himself in tantalizing her flesh while she sat with him. Torturing her to the point that his brothers were forcibly exposed to her blood haze driving them to temporary bouts of discomfort. More importantly, he knew that Yui liked it.

Walking in-between his legs and sitting down on one side of Shu's lap, the robes starting to open slightly around her knees as she sat. Her feet still touching the ground, but just barely. Picking up a nearby fork and cutting off a piece for Shu. Sticking the fork into the top of the cut cake and turning it towards Shu to put it in his waiting mouth. His lips were closing around the fork, the cake now in his mouth. Opening his eyes in surprise, it was good. Exquisite! It melted as it touched his tongue, the frosting smoothing out around the cake as it dissolved giving a perfect blend of the cake and the sweetness that the frosting offered. Opening his mouth for another piece.

Taking his actions as a queue to cut off another piece, she felt Shu's left hand taking its familiar place around the small of her back and holding on her hip. As he pulled her closer, Yui's cheeks became more flushed, her body hotter, and the sensation between her thighs increasing. Unlike times before however, Shu's right hand coupled her legs together and pulled them over his other leg so that both of his legs were now supporting her. Yui's feet dangled off the right side of his lap, Shu watching on with anticipation of the next piece.

Cutting another piece off and slipping the fork into the top of it. Turning towards Shu and putting the second piece into his mouth. Pulling the fork from his lips, moving on towards the cake to cut another piece.

"Let me do it," Shu asserted.

Yui handed the fork to Shu, watching as he held the utensil and cut into the cake piece. Sticking the fork in the top and bringing it towards him. Yui continuing to look on at the larger portion of cake still on the table, smiling to herself that he seemed to be enjoying it before her trail of thought was startled by his request, "Open up."

"Ehh?" Yui sounded, turning her face towards Shu. Holding the piece on the fork, waiting for Yui to open her mouth. "I am sharing part of my present with you, now open up." Smiling inwardly as he had something in mind, but needed Yui to comply. Her mouth was opening, her fangs peeking just over the crest of her upper lip. The view was enough to excite and distract Shu while putting the piece of cake into her mouth. Purposefully missing part of her mouth, smudging a small bit of frosting on Yui's lips and cheek.

A sly smile was adorning his face as he moved in to lick the frosting off of her skin. Yui's hand was coming up to wipe a napkin across her face without seeing Shu already closing in from the other side.

"Don't you dare," he muttered into her ear. The tone of his voice was sending reverberations through her body, causing a shutter to extend itself from her ear down to her fingertips and toes. Pausing in her actions, she trembled further as his breath passed along her neck and ear. Finally, his lips were along her cheek. His tongue was flicking out to lap at the frosting on her skin while his teeth grazed her flesh as he did so. Finally making his way around to her lips, sucking sweetly on the edges of her lips before inviting another kiss from Yui. Readily parting her lips in anticipation of Shu's kiss, only to feel him stop at the edges of her mouth. Without intending to, Yui let out a small whimper as she was hoping for more.

"Don't be greedy," Shu reminded Yui. It was his birthday, not hers. Loving that she was enthralled in his affections, his excitement was growing as a result of tantalizing her as she sat on top of him. Setting the fork down and rubbing his right hand to the exposed portion of her knees where the robe parted earlier, whispering into her ear his curiosity.

"The cake was delicious, what is my present?" Kissing tenderly along the side of her neck and down her collar bone. His left hand was moving up her torso, pulling the material of the robe down to see a light blue bra strap against her pale skin. Smiling to himself that she was likely his present, he couldn't wait to find out more.

"It's… It's not finished!" Yui finally got out, her body betraying her words the longer Shu continues his moments. "I haven't finished the whole outfit!"

Nibbling on her ear, letting forth a fevered sigh that he knew she could hear, "I'm sure it looks finished if you would just give me my present – I could be the judge of that."

The last segment of words hitting Yui's body only causing a burning sensation to run over her entire form. He wanted whatever his present was now, and Yui was too embarrassed to tell him what it was in hopes that he might understand that more preparation was needed.

"But Shu-san…" Yui started to say, only to find herself cut off by Shu's roaming hand up her knees and onto her thighs. Trying to keep the robe closed to avoid spoiling the surprise, but also preventing Shu seeing her embarrassment at what she was wearing. Blush was continuing to run to her cheeks as his hands inched further up her legs.

Running his fangs along her shoulder, teasing her of the sensation that would come as he drank from her. Pressing the tips of them into her flesh causing Yui to let a squeak escape from her lips. Licking over the spot to taste her sweetness before resuming his banter in her ear, "Do I get to unwrap it?" His right hand slipping in-between her knees and prying them slightly apart for him to continue to tease her.

Scooting his chair back away from the table, Shu guided Yui off the side of his lap and moved her body in front of his legs. Eyeing her up, the emotions plastered across her face were perfect. Yui clung to the chest of the robe with her hands, Shu taking them in his and planting kisses on the tops of them. Nuzzling his face into one of them before releasing his grip and turning his attention to the knot holding the robe closed. Yui's hands were briskly moving to the tie to keep Shu from opening the robe. "Is it truly my present or are you just teasing me?" His eyes were growing narrow in their demeanor towards Yui, letting her know that refusing him what his birthday present wasn't an option. Yui couldn't find it in herself to blush any further, her embarrassment and shame would soon be laid bare for Shu to see. Her hands were shaking as she pulled them away and did her best to grip the table that she was pressed against.

Sliding his fingers in-between the folds of the knot, he began working them off. The sound of the material sliding against itself only accompanied by her heart beat and the crackling of the fireplace nearby, Shu's curiosity and arousal were piqued. Finally getting the knot undone, he began pulling open the robes. Yui's legs were firmly pressed together from the earlier sensation, her body cold from anticipation and anxiety, while her chest felt like it was ready to explode. Her worries were melting away as she saw the expression on Shu's face as the robe slid across her alabaster skin, exposing the light blue number she had on.

He was… blushing?

The material was relinquishing his present hidden beneath. The delicate material clinging to her petite curves, the lacing that ran up the front catching his attention as it leads to the top of the material that was wrapped into another fashioned bow. Denoting that something else lay ahead for Shu to unwrap. Her exotic miniatures were standing at attention, presenting themselves to Shu through the light blue material that acted as her bra. The material light enough that he could make out the outlines of each of her nipples. His eyes were turning down towards her stems, smiling at the light blue stockings that clung to her thighs.

Swallowing thickly, his excitement was getting the better of him. Something stirring inside of him that caused a blush to run over his face. She had indulged his perversity that he had wished upon her several years before. The anticipation of the back view getting him further fevered as time passed, he found himself at a loss for words. He wanted to devour her whole.

"Turn around," he instructed of Yui.

The robe still clinging to her body, as she turned around Shu was greeted again with the fluffy material.

"Drop the robe," Shu told Yui. His impatience continuing.

Yui looking over her shoulder at Shu with an embarrassed expression adorning her face. Turning her head forward and dropping the robe bit by bit, rationalizing in her mind that he had seen her naked body plenty of times before, so why was this any different? Taking a deep breath and putting her arms straight so that the robe could fall to the floor.

Shu sitting in his chair, watching the scene unfold before him. As the robe dropped, it nearly seemed like it was going in slow motion. Watching as bit by bit, Yui's skin was exposed to him. The back of the bra being held together by the same ties that held the front of the thong together. The small of her back coming into view, his fascination growing as he could finally see her panties coming into view. His joy approaching full circle as the slips of material tucked themselves between her butt cheeks and around her womanhood below.

Sliding his hands to her hips, his fingers running along and under the material. His heart's desire was being fulfilled. He had longed to see Yui in attire as such and would often fantasize about what she would look like wearing something of this nature under some of the skirts that she wore. It was too delicious.

Unable to control his thirst further, taking a firm grip on Yui's hips and pushing her forward against the table causing her to bend forward. Her backside now in full view of Shu, scooting his body up, kissing lightly over an area that looked perfect for what he wanted to do to her. Sinking his fangs with a firmness into her right cheek. A moan laced with a squeak of pain ran from Yui as her body flinched. It hurt, but it felt so good. Her scent running from her body, unable to control it with Shu so close to her desire. The way he bit her was different from any other time, he had never dug into her body with a carnality like this. As he drank greedily from her right cheek, Yui could feel his left hand slide across the other cheek. Pinching her skin with his fingers, getting her body to convulse and squirm, causing her body to continue to heat up. His hand sliding a little further towards his face to tease Yui. Her body melted under the sensation of his thumb rubbing her lips through the material.

"Shuuu…" Yui moaned. Her hands spread across the table, bracing her body from touching the table completely. She felt so vulnerable, but so good at the same time. Her body tingled with many different pleasured sensations that her skin was going numb in certain areas. Continuing his movements against the material, his drinking intensified. Yui found herself perking her assets towards Shu's direction, further encouraging his behavior.

Licking up and around over the spot he just finished drinking from, bringing his thumb from the now soaked material to his lips and tasting her juices, "Such a lewd woman..."

Yui too enthralled to answer with anything other than, "Yes…", Saliva was already pooling at the edges of her mouth. His remarks both a compliment and affirmation of his contentment. Shu biting into her left cheek and drinking from that side while moving his right thumb now over her opening and pushing the material into her creases. The harder he pushes the more fevered her pants become. Wiggling his thumb around while his fingers dig into her skin. His nails growing longer the more he indulges his desires in Yui. Blood seeping from her open wounds, trickling down her back side.

Visions dancing in front of Yui as Shu continued to drink from her, images of all the things she wished he would do to her. Wiggling her back side with Shu still firmly latched on, his thumb pushing deeper into her folds causing her body to respond by spreading her legs farther apart for him. Yui smiled to herself as she begun to experience Shu's blood haze that came about when he was truly enjoying her. Rarely getting to experience what she did to him on a regular basis, it was a prelude to things to come. Things that at first frightened her, but learned to love and relish as she got to see Shu in all of his glory as Demon Lord.

Finally finishing on her left cheek, licking over his stamp. Nuzzling his face against the material that lay in her crevice. Taking a pace back in the seat of his chair and admiring the view, his enjoyment being broken by Yui's voice.

"Shu?"

"Take off the top," he requested of Yui before deciding to clarify, "but stay in that pose."

Reaching behind her to find the strings that held the back of her bra together, pulling on one of the ends, she felt awkward sprawled partially across the table while he watched. Finally getting one side loose, pulling on the other string and began untying the bow that held it together. As the material started to open up, Yui heard another request.

"Come here."

Looking over her shoulder at Shu, his eyes showing his hunger for her. Yui smiled to herself at his request, because she couldn't wait for what came next. Holding her bra to her body, she walked over to Shu. His hands pulling her towards him, her left leg sliding up along the inside of the chair he sat in. Moving closer to him, getting her right leg onto the chair and sitting on his lap with her legs tucked along his sides. Running her hands up along the top of Shu's legs, biting her bottom lip as she was greeted by his titillation. Roaming the underside of his attire, before finally reaching up to his collar. Before she had the first button undone of his formal attire, Shu had already begun sliding off what remained of her light blue bra. Her hands working quickly to undo his jacket and shirt from his formal event he came from. Yui's hunger tormenting her as Shu sat in front of her. Her finger caressing the edge of his neck as she pulled his shirt over his head. Lifting his arms up so Yui could get it off quicker, only to place his hands over Yui's chest and begin to light massage.

"I want you to sing it to me…" he muttered to Yui while pulling her closer. Knowing full well that she would have a hard time even completing full sentences, he loved the way she sounded as he performed various acts against her body.

A light mewl coming from her lips in protest. She couldn't say no to him, not when he peered into her soul with the vibrant blue of his eyes. The color only growing more intense the longer his perversity was fulfilled, Yui deciding to abide as it was his birthday. Any request he had was hers to fulfill. As she spoke the first words of his birthday song, Shu pulled on her thong. Causing her voice to pitch and a moan to escape in the form of the letters she was speaking. Kissing along her shoulder and neck, searching for his favorite spot, deciding he wanted to hear her pitch again. This time taking his left hand and digging his nails into her flesh and pulling again with his right hand on the material. Yui nearly lifting herself fully away from Shu, her chest arching towards his face. Since her shoulder and neck were now out of range, deciding to latch onto her left nipple and tease it with a sensation that she needed from him.

"You sing beautifully…" he complimented Yui, smiling as his teeth grazed her flesh again.

Blushing at his comment, knowing that his compliment wasn't about her singing but instead the pitches of her voice as he wandered her body.

Before Yui could say anything to him, finally finding his favorite spot, gripping Yui tightly so she couldn't escape him, pressing his fangs into her body. Her hands flying up to his head, and instead of pulling his head back, she lightly tugged on his loose strands of hair as the sensation filled her body. Shu noticed that Yui tasted sweeter than earlier. Their foreplay likely having an effect on her blood as well. Licking his lips while looking at Yui's eyes. Her windows were also growing in vibrancy and depth.

Without either of them saying a word to one another, Yui's eyes met with Shu's. Yui nodded her head to Shu, answering the question that he was likely asking himself. If he should stop or keep going. Yui's hands dropping to Shu's belt and unfastening it from his pants. Pulling it slowly out of its loops while Shu sat and waited for her to finish. Shu lifted Yui up with him and carried her over to a table that was lower to the ground, residing near the fireplace. Shu preferred this table as it put Yui at a height that was easier for him to work with.

Running his hands through Yui's hair, watching nearly all color slowly fade from it as it turned an almost pure white. Leaning forward into her body and drinking again from the same spot as earlier. Trailing his lips further down her body without sealing his previous mark. Biting further down into her right breast, his right hand massaging her left side. Blood running from his lips, leaving a trail down to his next spot, sinking his fangs into Yui's abdomen. Her muscles flinching under his bite, her hands trailing to his head again, pulling at his hair as she relished in the sensations.

Gasping for air as he finished greedily taking from his third stamp on her body. Looking up at Yui, his lips covered in her blood and his hunger growing. Planting blood-soaked kisses across her stomach before trailing down to the light blue material. Spreading Yui's legs apart to get a better view of the laces, Shu used his teeth to pull at the first string. Finally getting it out of its bow, pulling at the second string to unravel the rest. The material already starting to give way, teasing Shu with Yui's womanhood peeking in between the material.

Releasing his hands from her legs, he began working off the rest of his clothes as he continued to unlace the front of her thong with his tongue and teeth. Periodically looking up at Yui to see her progenitor form taking over little by little. Her hair now turned completely white, her nails long and sharp, her scent different than before, and her blood seeping from the openings Shu had created.

Finally getting the laces undone, Shu pulled the material off her body with his mouth, tossing it aside in a manner that made Yui giggle. Smiling back at her, but only before delving to sample her nectar that had been forming since he had gotten home. Closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation as it mixed with the flavor of her blood. Changing his movements to the inside of her thighs; licking and kissing until he found a supple spot of his choosing, carving another spot into her body for his fangs. Drinking even deeper of her as something inside began to make its outward appearance.

Yui watched on in awe as Shu's body changed ever so slightly with each stamp he adorned her body with. Her blood readily flowing into his mouth, sating every corner of his want, love, and thirst. His features becoming more defined, hands stronger, and lastly, Yui's favorite part. His wings. As she continued to drink from between her thighs, his vampiric wings unfurled behind him, creating shadows on the nearby wall. Shu's eyes were the most vibrant color of blue when he transformed, while his aura made Yui tremble with excitement and anticipation.

Relinquishing his placement on her inner thighs and moving up over Yui's body, bracing his arms on the sides of her shoulders while his wings created an intimate space above and around her.

"Sh-…" Yui attempted to whisper his name to him to let him know of her want. His lips pressing firmly against hers while his hands lingered down her body, smearing the blood that ran from the marks, causing her intoxication to take over the room.

Positioning himself over her, while nuzzling back down to her neck; Yui wrapped her legs around his waist with enthusiasm overtaking her. Finally, she had waited for him to get home and now finally he was before her. Saliva running from the edges of her mouth as heavy gasps parted from her lips.

Shu licked his lips of the remaining blood still on them, a smile coming forth as he eyed Yui's neck for more. His fangs longer than normal, moving his hips to slide into Yui, gripping his wings tighter around their bodies and biting into her neck. A word escaped her lips as she thrust her body up into his manhood.

"SHU!" Yui shouted.

Staring at the scenery around her, she was in bed. Patting her face, her skin moist with sweat and her hair damp. "Was… was that a dream?" Yui blushed while asking herself the question. Looking around further to see Shu still laying asleep next to her. His bare skin peeking above the top of the sheet that covered both of them. Reaching down below the sheet and under her negligee, she was wet. Bringing her fingers back up to inspect them, she was more than just a little excited; she had soaked the material she was wearing. "Fresh air would do the trick!" She told herself.

Getting up out of their bed and walking to the nearby window, opening it up and standing to face outward smelling the air as the moonlight had shone on her pale features. "That couldn't have been real, could it?" Yui muttered to herself.

"Could have what been real?" Shu asked, now awake enough to hear Yui's voice.

Taking another deep breath before answering Shu, deciding that it couldn't have been real. "Nothing!" She smiled sweetly over her shoulder at Shu who was facing towards Yui but still laying down. Leaving the window open, walking back over to the bed and sitting down in it; Yui pulled a cloth from her nightstand to pat her face and grabbed her water glass to take a sip of water before turning her feet in to get back in bed.

"What day is it?" Yui asked, wondering if they had already celebrated Shu's birthday.

"October 3rd."

Yui thinking to herself that it couldn't have been real as Shu's birthday wasn't for another couple of weeks. Sighing to herself, Yui began to wiggle herself back under the sheet. Turning towards Shu to find him staring directly back at her. Running her fingers over the edge of his face pushing his blonde tussles back so she can admire him more.

"What did you think was real?" Shu asked again, knowing that she wasn't telling him everything as her intoxication was so intense it was the cause of what woke him up.

"I had a dream."

"A good dream or a nightmare?" Shu asked while scooting closer to her, running his fingers over her shoulder as she described more for him.

"I don't know…" Yui started to say before blush filled her face, "A good dream I guess."

A sly smirk coming over Shu's face, her blood was already boiling under the minimalist material she was dressed in. "What happened in this dream?"

"You came home, and we celebrated your birthday…" Yui's voice quivered at the end of her sentence as she began to recall just what exactly his celebration entailed.

Moving closer to Yui, his voice lower, whispering it in a seductive tone to watch Yui squirm, "What was my present?"

Remaining silent while staring at Shu, her lips pressing firmer together while the rest of her body betrayed her. Her legs wiggling against one another while her hands gripped the sheets tighter.

"Was there cake?" Shu inquired, nuzzling the side of Yui's cheek before a flick of his tongue came out to taste the sweat of her skin along her neck.

"Yes! CAKE!" Yui squeaked.

"Did you feed it to me like a good girl?" Shu muttered while nibbling on her collarbone.

Yui was having a hard time holding it together, remembering how he groped her in the dream while she sat on the chair. Her form dawning the attire that was to be his present only covered by a robe. Balling her fists tighter on the blanket, "Yes, I did."

His smile growing a little more as his lips trailed around the back of her neck and back. Yui huddled in the blanket in a forward position, giving Shu better access. His hand sliding to below Yui's thighs to find her soaked panties, massaging the material lightly only to hear a whimper come from her mouth.

"What did you like about the dream?" Shu asked, working his hand up Yui's body to her hand nearest to his body. Finally getting her hand free of the sheet and placing it within his.

Too embarrassed to tell Shu of his form in the dream, her fears melting as he spoke the next words.

"I love you," kissing her hand tenderly, his lips lingering.

Her grip growing tighter and her eyes wider, "The way you looked at me, and…"

"And?" Shu teased Yui, running his teeth over her flesh, sending chills across her body.

"Your wings…", turning her face away, blushing as a rushing flood of heat washed over her being.

Grinning as she spoke the last words, "Well then…" getting up over Yui as he whispered, her hands falling to her sides. Shu moving his face into the crevice of her neck and shoulder, "We shouldn't wait until my birthday…"

"Shu…" Yui meekly tried to protest even though she wanted it more than he did.

"It began like this…" Shu stated before digging his fangs into Yui's flesh, drinking greedily.

Yui gripped onto Shu while voicing into his ear, "Yes… Just like this…Shu…"


End file.
